A Strange Affair
by Darci the Thespian
Summary: Eponine and Cosette are dreaming about their Angels of Music. A strange man pulls pranks on the Thenardier's inn, home to a group of revolutionary leaders. Combeferre has caught the eye of Eponine, but has to compete for her affections. Marius and Cosette fall into their fairytale love story. Nothing's ever going to be the same again.
1. Angel of Music

Fantine stumbled along the street, exhausted. Her blonde hair hung limp against her, and she knew her usually pale complexion had splotches of red. Her daughter, Cosette, was a ball of energy at three years old. Her blonde hair was like a crown on her and bright blue eyes were remarkable. She took after her mother, which Fantine was grateful. She didn't need another reminder of Tholomyès. Cosette ran forward, laughing. "Maman, look!" she pointed to where two girls were playing in the street. One had dark brown, almost black hair and looked about Cosette's age. The other had chestnut hair, and was younger than them. The younger one was trying to walk, but kept falling down. She would stumble a little, and her sister would quickly catch her. The little girl would laugh and be held upright. The girls were being supervised by their mother, a plump woman with dirty blonde hair in a messy bun.

"Hi!" Cosette ran forward to the elder girl. The girl smiled and said "hi!" back. Fantine walked over to where the woman sat, watching the girls.

"Why, they're like sisters!" The woman said, laughing. Her daughters had accepted Cosette, and now all of them were playing on the street.

"They are, aren't they?" Fantine said. She sighed, "It's hard getting a job here. No one will accept a single mother."

The woman observed Fantine out of the corner of her eye. Fantine certainly looked wretched, and the woman sighed, "It's a tough world."

Fantine turned to the woman, pleadingly, "Can you please look after her for me? Until I find a permanent job and get more money?"

The woman hesitated, thinking. Another child was costly, but she'll somehow make it work, "Fine." She said.

Fantine turned to where Cosette was sitting with her new friends. She walked over to say goodbye to her. When she came back to the woman, her husband had walked out. He was thin and tall and looked like a rat. He sat it'll cost her, and Fantine paid him his money.

"Thank you Madame," the man said. Fantine nodded and headed away.

"Maman," Cosette looked down sadly. Éponine, the elder daughter, put an arm around her friend, "Don't worry, she'll come back."

Cosette sighed, "I hope so."

The little sister, Azelma, started crying after another failed attempt to walk. Their mother rushed over and picked Azelma up. "Éponine, take Cosette to your room. Dinner will be soon."

XXX

Éponine and Cosette grew close. Cosette was sent to do chores, and Éponine would help out. Madame Thénardier was more lenient with Cosette, letting her get away with small mistakes. And once Cosette was done her chores, all three girls would gather around the fireplace and listen to Madame Thénardier tell them stories.

"There once was this girl called Little Lotte," Madame Thénardier said, picking up a book, "she had beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes," Éponine glanced to Cosette's own blonde hair and blue eyes. They all listened close to Madame Thénardier read from the book.

Madame Thénardier let Éponine take the book and read it once she learned to read. She would read to Cosette and Azelma about Little Lotte. Soon, the girls wanted another story.

Madame Thénardier sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you one. Each child is assigned an angel, an Angel of Music."

"What's an Angel of Music?" Cosette asked.

Madame Thénardier yawned and kept knitting, "an angel who looks out after you. This particular angel uses music as its gift."

"All of us have one?" Éponine asked, excitedly.

Madame Thénardier nodded, "Yes. Be good and you'll be visited by your angel."

Later that night, Éponine and Cosette excitedly talked about their angels.

"But what if I can't sing?" Éponine asked. "Then my angel will never come."

Cosette had already begun singing when she was doing chores outside. Éponine said her voice was pretty, and that her angel was probably going to come soon.

"Practice makes perfect, right?" Cosette said, "We're just going to have to practice."

"So our angels will be impressed!" Éponine said, smiling.

XXX

Éponine would sing with Cosette sometimes, but her voice wasn't as good. Cosette seemed to have a natural talent for singing.

"I'm jealous!" Éponine exclaimed. "Your angel is going to come and mine isn't!"

"Your angel will come eventually," Cosette said, reassuringly.

The girls were distracted by Thénardier walked over to them. Cosette ran out to do her chores, and Éponine quickly left to her room.

XXX

Cosette was adopted by a kind old man, who informed her of her mother passing. Cosette ran over to Éponine's room to say goodbye to her.

"You are leaving!?" Éponine asked, surprised. Cosette nodded and told her what had happened. Éponine frowned, but hugged her friend, "Perhaps we will meet again."

Cosette smiled, "perhaps we will."


	2. Think of Me

9 years later

The Thénardiers had gotten a very nice tavern. It was large and well-furnished, complete with a giant chandelier on top. Most of their money came from their business, which was rather good, considering the whole family pitched in. The Thénardiers had also run a short of show, where they all sang. While all of them were mediocre, Éponine's voice rang out clear.

When questioned about this, Éponine gave no reply. She had been secretly taking lessons from her Angel of Music. One night, Éponine was closing the tavern and he came. He helped coach her and her voice was the sound of angels.

Their house was in the back, and was rather pitiful. It was a small shack that just held a few mattresses and blankets. The tavern was better. It had a large table area and a balcony around the top, with spiral staircases leading down to the ground floor. There was a bar in front of the kitchen and storage room. The storage room held many things that they couldn't find a place for. There was a large mirror, a few old dolls from when they were young, and a rock collection, courtesy of the younger brothers. There was also a horseshoe, put there for good luck by Azelma. Azelma was always freaked out about this thing that seemingly haunted the tavern. She called it the Phantom, but her siblings joked around about it, and didn't take her seriously.

Éponine and Azelma were the head waitresses. Madame Thénardier ran the bar while Thénardier just supervised. Gavroche and his younger brothers were busboys.

A group of ten revolutionary schoolboys (except for the worker) had taken residence inside the tavern. When they were just eating and socializing, they would stay downstairs. When they had a meeting, they would go upstairs. Éponine became quick friends with all of them, especially Marius, Grantaire, and Bahorel.

XXX

It was a normal day. They were humming as they set up the tavern and officially opened it. Les Amis began filing in. Some nodded at Éponine curtly while others gave her a smile. They sat down around the table and ordered their food and drink.

Éponine was nervous. Her Angel had been watching her closely, saying how her voice was getting near perfection. Éponine was so out of it, she didn't notice Combeferre smiling at her, or engaging in small talk. She was friendly with Combeferre, but didn't consider him a close companion.

XXX

Cosette and her father were walking through town, talking about their day. Cosette stopped to give money to a beggar when she heard the sounds of singing. Her gaze fell on a tavern. Cosette turned to her father.

"Can we go inside and eat?" Cosette asked, smiling.

Fauchelevent nodded, "Of course! Come on inside."

When Fauchelevent and Cosette came inside, the Thénardiers came walking over. Éponine and Azelma didn't see them come in, and continued to sing.

Cosette stopped in her tracks, her mouth open. Her memory flashed back to nine years ago, when she and Éponine had parted ways. And here was Éponine, right in front of her. Her voice sounded different. Granted it was beautiful now, but there was a certain mysterious tone to it. Combeferre's mouth had fallen slightly open and Courfeyrac was shaking with laughter at his friend.

Éponine looked over and caught Cosette's eye. She faltered her singing for a brief second, but then grinned and continued.

"Your daughter has a lovely voice," Fauchelevent was saying.

"She does, doesn't she?" Madame Thénardier said, proudly.

Éponine stopped singing and walked over to them with Azelma. The Thénardiers chatted with Fauchelevent about this and that, when they all heard a large crash.

"It's the Phantom!" Azelma cried out.

"What Phantom?" Fauchelevent asked, frowning. Éponine was trying to calm Azelma down, who was in hysterics.

"There's this…poltergeist, let's say…that lives here. He loves to pull pranks," Madame Thénardier said. "But, there's nothing to be worried about."

"Back to work girls!" Thénardier said, shooing Azelma and Éponine back to the kitchen.

Cosette frowned as she and her father were seated. She really wanted to talk to Éponine. Cosette was humming slightly to herself. She glanced behind her, and saw a bunch of students writing speeches and revising pamphlets. Cosette's gaze traveled over all of them, until it rested on a young boy. He was dressed properly, although his clothes were too big on him. He had a face full of freckles, and his hair was sticking up.

The boy looked up and locked eyes with Cosette. His face turned red and Cosette suppressed a giggle. Her father cleared his throat and she turned back around, her face pink. They had a small meal, and Fauchelevent let Cosette go talk to Éponine.

"You were wonderful!" Cosette gushed, "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

Éponine glanced around and leaned closer, "My Angel came."

"Your Angel?!" Cosette gasped and smiled brightly. "Tell me everything!"

"I was in the storage room three months ago, when I heard a voice," Éponine said. "It was hard to ascertain whether it was a male or female. They announced that they were my Angel of Music, and have come to teach me. My Angel began coaching me."

"My Angel hasn't come yet," Cosette said, wistfully.

Éponine shrugged, "You'll be visited soon. I just needed a lot of work," she joked and they both laughed.

"Cosette! We're leaving," Fauchelevent called out.

"Goodbye Éponine," Cosette hugged her and walked out with her father.

XXX

Marius made a strangled noise as he watched the love of his life walk out.

"Don't let her walk out the door!" Bossuet said.

Grantaire nodded, "You should go, Marius."

"I can just get her address from Éponine," Marius said, "They were talking earlier."

"Nope, you're going," Bahorel said, lifting Marius up by his waistcoat and throwing him towards the door. Marius sighed and walked out. He saw his love and her father turn a corner, and he ran after them.

They led him to a big house with a garden. The father walked inside while Cosette sat outside on a bench.

"Mademoiselle?" Marius asked, tentatively.

Cosette jumped up and then smiled, "Monsieur!" She ran over to the gate.

"Your name?" Marius asked, smiling.

"Cosette, and yours?" she asked.

"Marius Pontmercy," he replied.

They continued to be with each other until dusk, conversing and openly staring at each other. By the end of their talk, Cosette knew she was in love.

XXX

Éponine was cleaning up the bar when Combeferre walked over to her.

"Your voice is amazing," he said, his ears red.

Éponine grinned, "Glad you enjoyed it." Combeferre looked down at the table and saw a discarded book.

"Is that Little Lotte?" he asked, surprised.

Éponine nodded, "My sister and I read it when we were younger. Our little brothers are reading it now."

"It's a great book," Combeferre said.

"It is," Éponine said.

Combeferre looked around awkwardly.

"Cat got your tongue?" Éponine teased. She winked at Combeferre and his ears turned redder. "Will your tongue be free tonight to talk?"

"Y-yeah," Combeferre said.

Éponine smiled, "Great! My shift is over at sunset, we can go for a walk."

"That'll be wonderful," Combeferre said, smiling.

Éponine took a bunch of old bottles and walked into the storage room. She put them on a shelf and turned to see herself in the mirror.

"_Éponine,_" the voice drifted to her.

"Angel?" Éponine asked, holding her breath.

"_Yes, child I am here,_" the voice responded. _"Come with me."_

"Anything you say, Angel," Éponine said immediately. Her Angel had done so much for her, she couldn't disobey them now.

"_Look towards the mirror child."_

Éponine stared into the mirror. All she could see was herself in her filthiness. Then the mirror started cracking. It was loud, but had gone unnoticed. The mirror separated and a man stood there. He was dressed in a tuxedo, complete with a cape and top hat. Part of his face was hidden by a mask. He held out his hand.

Like she was in a trance, Éponine walked to the strange man. Something in her was telling her to go on the adventure, see what was going to happen. Éponine usually ignored the other part telling her to be cautious.

XXX

Combeferre frowned as he glanced outside. It was dark and had been dark for a while. "Éponine?" he walked into the kitchen, but didn't see her. He walked around, calling out for Éponine. He went into the storage room, but there was no one there.

Madame Thénardier had to shut down the tavern and she kicked Combeferre out, saying she'll notify him when Éponine comes back.

XXX

Éponine was led into the back alley of the streets. He brought her over to under a bridge. Éponine was surprised to find a chasm had occurred there.

"A sink hole," the man said, amused. A rope was hanging down from the bridge. He swung across the chasm and tossed the rope to Éponine. Éponine swung across the chasm at ease.

They continued walking through the town. There was a wall that had crumbled down. They both climbed on top of the wall and kept walking. The man was humming softly and Éponine found herself singing along. He intrigued her. He was her Angel, wasn't he? But something in the back of her mind was constantly telling her to be careful.

They got down off the wall and kept walking. There was another tall building up ahead. The man climbed up the wall, giving Éponine a hand when she needed it. He used bricks and nails that were jutting out. They slipped into a window and looked around. Large sheets were covering the windows. When Éponine pulled them back slightly, she was rewarded with a magnificent view.

"We must continue on," the man said.

"First, your name," Éponine demanded, turning to him.

He laughed, "Montparnasse at your service," he took off his hat and bowed. He had thick black hair, and the part of his face Éponine could see was twisted up in a smile.

"Our journey isn't over yet, Mademoiselle," Montparnasse said. He gestured to the door, and they began walking upstairs.

"You're very…cryptic," Éponine said. Montparnasse laughed, "Why thank you."

They climbed down into the sewers and began walking. Éponine kept her eyes on Montparnasse. She was unfamiliar with this section of the sewers, so she knew she could easily get lost.

They climbed out of the sewers and came to a secluded run down house. Montparnasse led to her one of the rooms. "You can stay here."

"Thank you," Éponine said, sitting on the bed. Montparnasse tipped his hat and walked out. Éponine could hear him singing from his room. She laid down on the bed and drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
